Generally, flexible circuit boards are light, soft, thin, small, ductile, flexible, and supporting high wiring density. Flexible circuit boards can be three-dimensionally wired and shaped according to space limitations. Flexible circuits are generally useful for electronic packages where flexibility, weight control and the like are important.